Two Complete Our Family
by Faz3 G
Summary: Sequel of I Hate You But I Love You. Several Years later after their marriage, when they've been blessed with 2 sons. H x D, yaoi, mpreg. Don't like please don't read.


**Disclaimer **: I do not own Harry Potter. It belong to J.K. Rowling and I'm not make money with this fanfic.

It's a sequel to _'I Hate You But I Love You'_. It's some years later after their marriage and now they have 2 kids on their household. Hope you like it. It's just some idea I had when I was thinking about family and I do really want to write it. xD

**TWO COMPLETE OUR FAMILY**

"DADDYYYY!" A shrieking comes from the upstairs before a fast, little footstep echoing from the hall down to the kitchen.

"Daddy! James took my socks again!" a little hand grab his trouser and cling to him as he wailed hard.

"Shhh.. sweetheart." Draco cooed as he picks his youngest son into his arms. Dancing from one foot to another as he calm his wailing son. He kissed the blond little head softly and caressed it until the little boy eased up and stops his crying.

"Hey.. It's alright, baby. Let's we see your brother and get your socks back. How's bout that?" he spoke softly at his son's ear before the little head looked up at his daddy and nodded his head lightly.

"That's my boy." He chuckled softly and bumped their noses together, drawing a cheerful giggle from the little boy in his arms. "No need to cry for something like that. We just need to take it back from your brother, don't you think so?" he said as he walked upstairs, looking for his older son and the missing socks.

"But he always hides my favorite socks." The blond child pouts at him.

"That's a naughty of him and I think we should talk to him about that." Amusement filled his voice as he opened his older son's bedroom.

"It's his socks, Daddy. I didn't hide it! I just take it to tease him. I swear!" the 11 years old boy said in hurry, trying to evade his daddy's anger or punishment for his naught. The blond quirked his eyebrow at the boy before him as he heard his explanation.

"He's lying, Daddy! He took it when I brushed my teeth and hides it. I asked him to give it back to me but he refused." The little boy said as his bottom lips quivering. Draco looked at the blonde boy as his emerald eyes filled with fresh tears. A button nose reddens as the tears fall to his chubby cheeks.

"I'm just kidding, cry baby." The dark haired boy countered heatly.

"He calls me with bad name, Daddy!" the blonde child crying freely now. His little hand wound at his blonde father's neck, tears and snort wetting his shoulder. The blonde man sighs loudly before he looked straight at his older son.

"James, what I told you about calling a bad name to your little brother? Apologize to him now, please." he scolded his elder son softly but sternly.

"But he is." The black haired boy murmured softly.

"If your little brother is a cry baby, then you're a bully." He said as he scrutinizes his older boy sharply. The boy's head snap up as he heard his daddy's words.

"I'm not a bully!" he shouts at his daddy, tears begin to form in his deep blue grey eyes. Hurt filled his voice and face. The blonde man kneeled down and put his youngest son on his feet in front of him before he looked at his older son.

"Why did you cry?" he asked sternly at his son, eyes never leave the grey eyes of his son.

"You called me a bully and I'm not one." He said as he scrubbed his eyes, trying to erase the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Is it hurt you when I called you like that?" he asked softly. The dark head nodded as he kept his head down. Refused to meet his daddy's eyes. The blonde man sighs as he gathers both of his sons into his arms. "That's how your little brother felt too when you called him a bad name. True or not, it's still hurt to be called like that. Did you understand now? That's why I want you to apologize at him." he spoke softly, kissing the dark haired temple softly.

A grey eyes look up before he nodded lightly. The dark haired boy hugged his daddy on his neck tight. Draco patted his son's back lightly before he kissed the dark hair.

"Sorry." The older boy said, grey eyes looked straight into the emerald one. Honestly and regret filled his voice as he apologize to his younger sibling.

"Okay." The younger boy nodded sharply before he dove in to hug his older brother. "I'm sorry too when I told you lying. But please don't take my socks and hide it everyday for me." He said innocently. Draco chuckles loudly at his children antics before he shook his head.

"I won't take and hide your socks if you're not so easy to tease." He smirks widely at the younger boy as the blonde kid pout.

"You promise not to tease me anymore." He shouts at him.

"Never promise anything, lil brother." He grinned widely now. The blonde man rolled his eyes as he climbed to his feet.

"Daddy!" the little blonde looked up at him, seeking his daddy's help to contain his brother naught.

"Now, now, boys. No naught, no tease and no crying. Both of you, behave yourself for me, would you?" He sighs softly, headache begin to pound on his sorry head.

"Sure, Dad." A chorus could be hearing from the two boys before him.

"Good. Now, go downstairs and we would get some breakfast. How bout that?" he smiles softly at both of them, ushering them to move and go to the kitchen.

"Don't run down the stairs, James, Lucien!" he shout out as two pair of little feet thumping on the oak floor.

"Okay, Dad" he could hear a chorus from outside. The blonde man shake his head, chuckled tore from his throat before he gasp loudly as an arm wound on his waist.

"What happen?" a deep baritone voice murmured at his right ear as the arm on his waist dragging him backward to the body behind him, hugging him closed and possessively.

"Nothing. Just a usual banter. James took Luc's socks, he cried and told me before James called him cry baby, making him more upset. But it's alright now." he told him shortly as he craned his neck to kiss his dark haired husband lips lightly.

"Hmmm." He chuckled lightly at the blonde man lips before he deepen their kiss. "Morning, Love." He hug him closed, his head on the crock of the shorter man neck. Kisses pour over his shoulder and neck as they sways lightly on their feet, savoring a beautiful and peaceful morning at their household.

"DADDY! FATHER!" two shouts come from the kitchen. "Are you there? We're hungry!" Harry sighs on his husband neck before he kisses it one more time. _'Not that peaceful, I guess.'_

"That little imps." He grumbles before he released the shorter man from his hold. "Let's we go down before the two monsters destroying everything in the kitchen." He shakes his head as he put his arm around his beloved waist.

"Our little monster." The blonde man laughed heartily as he wound his arm around his husband waist.

"Have I told you that I love you this morning." He said as he pecks the other man's lips.

"Hmm.. I'm sure you haven't and I love you too. So much." He smiles at the kiss.

"Hmm.. and I'm sure I haven't said you always beautiful everyday. I'm so lucky to have you as my spouse and thank you for giving me two beautiful sons, though they can be a disaster sometime." He smile at his blonde husband, still joining their lips lightly as they walked out the room hand in hand down to meet their waiting sons.

"Anything for you, love." The blonde man chuckles loudly. "I gave you two little monster you adores so much even tough it giving me hell for 9 months when I carried them. Ohh.. my love for you." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yes, and I never thank you enough to gave me such a happiness. You and I, and a child to complete our family." He laughed softly.

"In our case, two complete our family." He kisses his cheek softly. Adoration and love filled his voice and face.

"Yes. Two complete our family." He nodded in agreement as they opened the kitchen door. Revealing their little bundle of joy whose been sitting on their chair, waiting impatiently for their parents to come up and start their breakfast.

'_Two sons to complete our family. You never know how much you gave me happiness since you came into my life.'_

Review Plzzzzz!


End file.
